1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for verifying a blood-recipient and the corresponding units of cross-matched blood to be administered to the blood-recipient.
2. The Relevant Technology
A known blood-recipient verification device is described U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,383, of Baucom, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such a device has been sold commercially under the TYPENEX™.
At the present, donated blood is individualized by hospitals and blood banks. This is usually accomplished by placing on the blood bag or blood collection and storing apparatus a form of identification representing a specific donor. This is done for many reasons, one of which is to provide positive recipient identification or verification, i.e., tying together by some means the recipient, the sample blood from the recipient and the cross-matched blood from a donor or donors to be later transfused. Because errors during handling and verification are in many instances fatal, it is of critical importance that the verification system eliminates to the extent possible any potential for clerical or other errors which could result in a blood transfusion error.
One conventional identification/verification device as seen in FIGS. 1A-1D, includes an identification band 10 and a fastener 12 for use in blood handling procedures. The band 10 includes a tail portion 24, which carries an array of labels 26 bearing identical indicia 28. This unique code 28 is also imprinted one or more times on the opposite end of the band 10, near the fastener 12. The fastener 12 comprises a plastic, clam-shell clip.
In use, the name of the patient and any other suitable information, as desired, are written in a patient ID label area 16 of the band 10. The patient ID label area 16 may comprise a peel-away top layer 18 overlying a bottom layer of image paper 20. The image paper 20 is impregnated with chemical constituents that are capable of interacting to provide a distinct image as a result of pressure impact. In this way, an image of information written on the top layer 18 of label area 16 is directly transferred onto the underlying image paper 20.
After writing information onto the top layer 18 to form an ID label, the technician peels off top layer 18 comprising the ID label, which is then attached to a blood specimen collection tube 14 (e.g., by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive on the backside of the top ID label layer). The image information imprinted on the image paper 20 in the label area remains on the band 10 in patient ID label area 16 (see FIG. 1B).
To attach the identification band 10 to specimen collection to be 14, the technician then peels away a release liner on the backside of the tail 24 of the band 10. The backside of the tail 24 underlying the release liner also carries a pressure-sensitive adhesive, which permits the technician to attach the tail 24 to the collection tube 14 (see FIG. 1B). The array of peel-away labels 26 with the unique identification code 28 is now carried by the blood sample collection tube 14. Because the pressure sensitive adhesive is applied to the backside of the tail 24, the array of peel-away labels 26 necessarily face outward once tail 24 is attached to the blood sample collection tube 14. In other words, labels 26 are exposed and visible once carried by the blood sample collection tube 14, as seen in FIG. 1B.
As seen in FIGS. 1C-1D, the band 10 is then fastened (using the fastener 12) in bracelet fashion around the wrist or the ankle of the patient. Upon fastening, the band 10 is separated along one side of the fastener 12, to release the remainder of the band 10, which remains attached to the blood sample collection tube 14. The identification code 28 remains with the patient, as does the information written on image paper 20 of the band 10 (FIG. 1B). The identification code 28 also remains with the blood sample collection tube 14, as does the information written on top ID layer 18 attached to the collection tube 14.
A sample of blood is collected in the collection tube 14 in conventional fashion. The blood sample within the collection tube 14 is thereafter typed and cross-matched with blood from a donor. When compatible blood from a donor is found through cross matching, one of the peel-away labels 26 on the tail 24 attached to the blood sample collection tube 14 is removed and attached to the blood collection bag containing the donor's blood. The identification code 28 matches the donated blood with the patient to ensure correct matching.
Before administering a blood unit to the patient, the nurse or attendant at bed side or in the operating suite matches the identification code 28 on the patient's bracelet band 10 to the identification code 28 on the label 26 on: the blood bag containing the blood to be transfused. The blood is administered to the patient only upon correspondence of the identification code 28 on the blood bag and the identification code 28 contained on the identification band 10 on the patient.
While the typical procedure is generally successful in eliminating a great deal of potential for clerical or other errors which could result in a blood transfusion error, improvements can still be made. For one, the array of peel-away labels 26 face outward once tail 24 is attached to the blood sample collection tube 14 (see FIGS. 1B and 1C). While this arrangement results in the labels 26 being easily accessible and visible to the nurse or other technician, it does have disadvantages. Because the peelable labels 26 face outward, a significant fraction of them can often become caught in centrifuge equipment or on the edges of a storage rack, particularly when the collection tube 14 is inserted or withdrawn from the centrifuge or storage rack. Not only do such lost labels 26 become unavailable for attachment to blood bags or other use, but because they include a pressure sensitive adhesive it is possible for the labels 26 to accidentally become adhered to another blood collection tube, which introduces the potential (however small) for serious error in the verification process. Another difficulty occurs if the imprinted image information and/or the identification code contained on the bracelet 10 of the patient becomes soiled or otherwise illegible or difficult to recognize.
It would therefore be an advantage to protect this portion of the bracelet so as to further eliminate any potential for clerical or other errors, particularly as any error in correctly matching blood to the correct patient recipient can be life threatening or even fatal.